User blog:The Unofficial/Map Editor Help - How-to and Error Codes
This post is for solving error codes and types of them. If you have some not listed here, put the code and the error message in the comments, and seperate both with a space, like the following: Comment Template Error Code #EXMP Error Message: Cannot load map because of X Y and/or Z. So here's some rare and common errors found in map editor. #1010 - Erase ALL characters, then re-add them. Or if on Map Editor v1.1, change the undefined (Team 19-21) teams to a real team. #2015 - Make larger gaps between walls or simply add a floor or something. #1502 - Less lamps = less lag. Flash Player will mark flares as black boxes, and CPUs will crash. #1009 - Check spelling of model ID code. Or use one of the actual codes (for those who have no idea and put gun_ak47 or something). Gravitator Help To make a gravitator, do these steps. 1. Decor > Floor Gravitator 2. Pusher with X value left alone, but Y value is set to -0.4 or -1. 3. Place the pusher above the decor, and it is done. An example can be spotted here on one of my forum posts. Longer range PSI Blades bug Players recieved a bug, which allowed them to kill other players at a much longer distance with PSI-Blades. Eric Gurt has fixed the problem, as stated here. To fix this, simply refresh. For IE users, it's the blue arrows formed as a circle. For Apple Safari for Windows users, there is no shortcut. Click the arrow. Map Editor v1.1 ME 1.1 is not available on some browsers because of the following: *Stability issues with browser functionality *The fact it is in BETA and still in development *Possibly a glitch. If this is the case, use AS for Windows, Google Chrome, or any other webkit-based browser. IE will begin to have ME 1.1 once stability is fixed, and ME 0.1 is replaced. Map Update upon loading game A bug where it will say 'Checking for Map Updates' upon entering the Marine's name on PB2. Eric Gurt fixed the problem by simply saying: 'Refresh the page'. M4A1/Glock bugs in ME 1.1 The M4A1 is still available in ME 1.1, but it cannot be selected. To do this, open up a v0.1 map file (which is stored on the computer, not the PB2 servers) with the weapons in it on the ALE. The weapon models will say ERROR but will still work in-game. Once it is removed, it will give an error code, like #1009 (Mispelled gun model code or added non-exisitng game model in). ALE Map Erasing An old bug with ME 1.1. It erases everything in your map, and leaves no trace or an undo button. Make backup files, by using Save As (MAPIDCODE). Copy all of your map and copy it to any of the 10 clipboards. Even upon PC restart, the maps will still be in the clipboard. Regular Movement in Water A bug where a player will normally crouch in LARGE areas of water. To fix this, simply open the map on the ALE. Servers Bug Ranked matches sometimes bug your profile. A list of effects can be found here: *Two deaths added to profile when player died once. *Player kills Player B but kills are not recorded to profile. *Training maps used to count TOWARDS your account. These are probably fixed by EG, but ALL servers are like this. Death causes Disconnection A bug where getting killed makes the player lose connection. The only solution is to update the browser. IE now has IE10 and the new one pre-installed onto Windows 8 PCs by default. Safari must be updated consistently. If obtained through iTunes, Apple will send a notification on the updates. ME 1.1 opened on 0.1 version/Erased maps and Error 1010 Occurs when an ALE map is opened on old map editor. To avoid this, don't open ALE maps on the old editor. Both use completely different save files and the 0.1 ME will register it as blank/undefined, erasing your maps on BOTH editors. Use Save As to back up your map, but also save the entire map in a 0 to 10 clipboard. Incorrect Ping/Game Render Time Displays During the updates, players could join servers but recieve incorrect ping data. Also, the network delay was not displayed, but the render time for the game instead. Eric Gurt has possibly fixed it. He said that fixing this problem results in ping increase. Server Offline/Auto-Server Connectivity This happens when a server someone was currently playing on becomes offline due to updates. The game will teleport the player to a random nearby server if this happens. To avoid this, simply pick the closest server. There will be more servers, but right now, the PB2 staff has a tight budget. Plans for Asian servers might be cancelled if the budget remains low. Enemies Synchronization Problem Enemies in COOP are not synchronous for all players in COOP maps, resulting in one player seeing an enemy, while the others cannot. Because of this, enemy synchronization has been glitched up. Many map-makers use Actor Enemies to copy the same events as with cloned enemies. White Screen In-Game A white screen means the game is updating. To fix this, either refresh, or play the game later. Play in Full-Screen To play Plazma Burst 2 in full-screen, simply click this link: Plazma Burst 2 Full Screen New Updates In-Game To get the latest updates, comment on this post, and I'll reply back when I find it, check out the News tab in the PB2 website, or naviagate to the main page of the wiki. Level 24 Glitch The Life Capsules with the 2 Railgun CS units can be bugged and crashed through the ground without opening. Generally, this is good, and the only possible way to avoid it is to set physics quality to HIGH. Door Help To make a door, create a moveable and a region, both must be the same size. Once the region and door is made, create a trigger. This trigger will be used to make the door move. Here is what must be selected for the trigger. Move Moveable 'A' to Region 'B' must be selected as the trigger action where 'A' is the door and 'B' is the region you want the door to move to. The door's speed can be altered and is determined by a numerical value. To make a door "teleport" elsewhere, set the speed to 100 or above. Browsers to use for Map Editor 1.1 This is a list of some of the browsers that will work with the Advanced Level Editor. *Google Chrome *Safari *Mozilla Firefox, although zooming in will be bit of a problem, and the layers can't be accessed much *Opera Next The best browser to use would be Google Chrome and Safari. Firefox is decent, but users could face some problems while in use. Category:Blog posts